Okamaitachi
|status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 182 cm (5'11½") |weight = Undisclosed |weapons = Katana |occupation = Hero |rank = 3 |partners = Bushidrill Iaian Atomic Samurai |anime = Episode 19 |manga = Chapter 44 |webcomic = Chapter 50 |level = A-Class |affiliation = Hero Association }}Okamaitachi (オカマイタチ, Okamaitachi) is the A-Class Rank 3 professional hero of the Hero Association and a disciple of Atomic Samurai. Appearance Okamaitachi wears a long-sleeved sweater and a long dress. His hair consists of two upward arches split at the neck with hairpins on each side of his head. He has a large dot on each cheek. Personality Okamaitachi is good friends with Iaian and Bushidrill, though his habit of falling for handsome male monsters annoys his teammates. This habit also extends to handsome men as well, seen when Okamaitachi admired Sweet Mask's looks. He also loves sushi very much. History As a disciple of Kamikaze, Okamaitachi was recruited after an apple cutting test. As Kamikaze has the ability to tell how a person lived their life by cutting with a sword, he only recruits disciples if they pass his test. At some point in the past Okamaitachi, Iaian and Bushidrill fought Child Emperor and lost. Plot Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Okamaitachi made an appearance in Fubuki's vision. Super Fight Arc Okamaitachi, Iaian and Bushidrill are waiting outside discussing about Garou's hero hunt, while their master Atomic Samurai is attending a meeting with the Council of Swordmasters. After Atomic Samurai killed the monster Haragiri, Atomic Samurai then declared they will strike the Monster Association. Monster Association Arc Okamaitachi, Iaian, Bushidrill and Atomic Samurai hunt through the mountain to look for the Monster Association's hideout and killed any monsters as they came across. They soon return to the Hero Association headquarters where they are informed of the Monster Association hideout in Z-City. Okamaitachi decides to leave to take a shower when Sweet mask shows up. While Okamaitachi was enamored with Sweet Mask, Sweet Mask quickly dismisses the inadequate members. Okamaitachi and the hereos enter the Monster Association headquarters, fighting the first wave of monster from the Monster Association, saving Gearsper while doing so. Okamaitachi, Iaian and Bushidrill encounter Do-S and the mind controlled mercenaries. They do battle, but are interrupted by Sweet Mask. Sweet Mask calls for the swordsmen to leave the battle to him. They leave and encounter Pig God eating The Great Food Tub and decide to take another route. The sword heroes contunue to fight monsters and encounter Devil Long Hair. Okamaitachi becomes infatuated with him, much to his teammates annoyance. Bushidrill and Iaian tells Okamaitachi to snap out of it, reminding him that their role is to lighten their master's burden. Okamaitachi attacks with his Air Blade, but Devil Long Hair stops it with his hair, shocking the swordsmen. Devil Long Hair counterattacks, but Bushidrill manages to stop the attack before any harm was done. The Demon-level monster then extends his hair toward Iaian and Bushidrill, and the swordsmen prepare for battle. The three swordsmen work as a unit, rushing in and cutting Devil Long Hair's hair as fast and as effectively as possible, and manage to defeat him, although they admit it was a difficult opponent, and had they not worked together, they surely would have lost. But Okamaitachi, Iaian, and Bushidrill are attacked by Evil Natural Water, a Dragon-level monster, who defeats all of them and badly injures them, knocking Okamaitachi and Bushidrill unconscious. The three swordsmen are then swallowed up by Pig God, who found them and consumed them, and manages to bring all three of them up to the surface and regurgitate them without any noticeable injuries. Abilities and Powers As a top-ranking A-Class hero, he is an extremely skilled and powerful fighter. According to Fubuki, Okamaitachi and his fellow teammates could've been S-Class if it wasn't for Sweet Mask's gatekeeping. Immense Strength: Okamaitachi has very impressive strength. He is shown to be strong enough to swing his sword with enough force to create a giant blade of air, a feat even Bushidrill admires. He is also strong enough to damage the armor of two members of Narinki's Private Squad with his Air Blade, as well as cut through Devil Long Hair's very durable hair. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Despite being outnumbered, Okamaitachi can dodge and counter attack Narinki's Private Squad in their full powered battle suits with only minor difficulty. Okamaitachi is also fast enough to react to Devil Long Hair's attacks, and fight back effectively. Enhanced Senses: Okamaitachi can sense murderous intent around him, and can strike without needing to open his eyes. Fighting Style Expert Swordsman: It should be noted that Okamaitachi is under the tutelage of the S-Class hero Atomic Samurai, and is seen wielding a sword. Okamaitachi is exceptionally proficient in swordsmanship. *'Air Blade' (飛空剣, Hikūken, VIZ: Flying Sword): the technique taught by Atomic Samurai to him; by cutting the air, this technique creates a huge blade of wind. Bushidrill himself states that the technique looks like the work of gods every time he sees it. Okamaitachi further enhances the technique by reading the flow of the air before creating the wind vacuums. However, Devil Long Hair was able to stop the technique with his hair. Equipment Katana: Okamaitachi carries a katana with a curved, glossy hilt and a standard cross-guard. Hero Rating Okamaitachi's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles Trivia *Okamaitachi's name is a portmanteau of okama (おかま), which means Homosexuality; kamaitachi (鎌鼬), the sickle-wielding yōkai who rides on whirlwinds and inflicts sharp, painless wounds; and itachi, often called Iaido (居合道), is known as a Quick-draw stance in the art of Bushido. *The origin of Okamaitachi's hero name comes from Okamaitachi's heavy use of the Air Blade technique and being an okama. This confirms that Okamaitachi is in fact a male, although he is referred to as a female in dialogue. *According to Bushidrill and Iaian, he has idol fantasies. References Navigation fr:Travestoc Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Heroes Category:Swordsman Category:Male